1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tools and, more particularly, to a lightweight tool extending apparatus which may be angled to facilitate use of tools in locations which are not easily accessible and which includes a focused light to illuminate the desired work area.
2. Description of the Related Art
The need to work with tools in locations which are difficult to reach is not uncommon. Repairmen, builders, plumbers, auto mechanics, homeowners and others frequently encounter applications which require them to work in locations, such as under sinks, bathroom and kitchen basins and automobiles, behind appliances, inside walls, etc., which are not easily accessible. Thus, extensions for tools are necessary to provide the ability to reach and work in such inaccessible locations.
Ratchet and socket tools are the most commonly used tools for applications which are difficult to reach. Extensions for standard ratchet and socket tools have been developed to address this problem and are readily available. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,138,911 discloses a telescopic extension device comprising a tubular member, a shaft member structured to slidingly extend into the tubular member and releasable engaging means structured to maintain the shaft member at predetermined positions within the tubular member.
Although the prior art devices are useful for their intended purposes, they have certain inherent limitations and, consequently, have not proven to be entirely effective. Specifically, these devices are structured to be extended along a single longitudinal axis. Thus, users are forced to position the device directly in line with the nut, bolt, etc. to be loosened or tightened. This is often difficult to accomplish when the nut, bolt, etc. is in a location which is obstructed by other items, such as under sinks, in automobile engines, behind appliances, etc. In such situations, the user is often forced into an awkward, and usually uncomfortable, position to try to position the extension device and tool so that the nut, bolt, etc. may be accessed.
Moreover, when working in such difficult to access positions, such as under sinks and automobiles, it is usually dark and difficult to see. Thus, users are forced to provide some sort of lighting to enable them to see what they are doing. This is often accomplished by balancing a flashlight under the sink or automobile so that the light is focused on the desired location. However, such process is cumbersome and many times results in the flashlight falling over. Also, it requires the user to carry a flashlight, in addition to all of the other tools, to the work location.
Accordingly, there is still a need in the art for a tool extending apparatus which includes a plurality of members which may be angled relative to one another so that it may be extended around obstructions, thereby reducing the need for users to crawl underneath sinks, automobiles and other tight locations. Any such device should include a focused light to easily illuminate the desired work area and should be lightweight, compact, adjustable to accommodate applications of varying lengths and simple to operate. The present invention is particularly suited to overcome those problems which remain in the art in a manner not previously known.